


【The Pack】Chapter.3 The Were-Jaguar

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M, RV出没
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 新成员来啦！





	【The Pack】Chapter.3 The Were-Jaguar

**Author's Note:**

> 新成员来啦！

【Winwin】

楼下的喇叭在一分钟内鸣了10次。

Winwin极力否认着自己真的要去上学的事实，不是因为学校的人会怎么对他指指点点——

喇叭又长鸣起来，Winwin从厨房的窗户探出去大叫：

“操！我听见了！别摁了！”

——而是因为从今天开始Yuta他们开始接他上学。

Taeyong没有再骑他的机车，而是开着他的黑色科迈罗，从主驾驶的窗户里冲他咧了咧嘴，副驾驶上坐着正在噼里啪啦发短信的Doyoung，后面还有躺在座位上把脚挂在窗户外面的Johnny。

而Yuta，Yuta骑着他自己的那辆机车停在那里等他。

Mrs.Don把他的运动水瓶塞进他的书包里，故意皱着眉头训斥道：

“注意文明，Winwin。”

Winwin撇了撇嘴说着抱歉，抓起桌上的金枪鱼三明治和脱脂牛奶，背起书包走向门口，中途和妈妈贴了贴脸颊：

“拜拜，妈妈。”

“注意安全。”

“我会的。”Winwin露出一个微笑，而Taeyong在外面调皮地大喊“我们都会的！Mrs.Don！”

外面的那几个可恶的家伙笑成一团，而Winwin却因为妈妈放大的笑容涨红了脸。

这群神经病。

“和他们好好相处，孩子。”Mrs.Don最后只是说，然后替Winwin打开了门。

他踏出门的一瞬间Taeyong拧开了车内音响，然后整个街区瞬间被AC/DC的Thunderstruck淹没了，害得Winwin大叫着捂住耳朵。

“你们干什么！”

“欢迎您重新登舰，舰长大人。”Yuta吹了一声口哨，在Winwin走近他的时候接过了他的书包丢进Taeyong的车子里，被砸到的Doyoung大骂了一声，冲Yuta比了个中指，但还是乖乖把Winwin的书包放在了自己的座位底下。

Winwin翻着白眼的时候Yuta凑过来亲他，手掌摁在他的腰上嘴里一通乱搅，让他们俩看起来像什么机车硬汉和他的火辣女友，但很可惜Yuta不是硬汉，Winwin也不是前凸后翘的美女。

但Yuta还是把他亲得七晕八素，而Doyoung在他背后拍着照，嘟嚷着要发到Facebook上去，Taeyong在主驾驶上夸张地大叫，挥舞着胳膊看起来兴奋的要命，Winwin只能用眼睛瞪他们。

隆重的亲吻仪式结束之后Winwin有点儿滑稽地爬上Yuta的机车，Taeyong并没有屈尊关掉他的音响，反而调大了声音，故意踩着油门轰鸣了几声，然后扬长而去。

Yuta紧接着发动车子跟在Taeyong后面，让Winwin抱住他的腰，往学校的方向去。

他们在中途一家快餐店停下来吃早饭，按照Yuta的说法，这是他们的团体惯例。

Taeyong点了一整块华夫饼和三个冰淇淋球，还有一杯棉花糖热巧克力，Winwin在他报出这些食物的时候盯着Taeyong干柴一样的腿和夹克外套下根本没有多余脂肪的胳膊，几乎要把眉毛打成结。

而Johnny和Yuta都点了双层巨无霸，还带着一盘德国香肠，附赠两杯Root Beer，端上来的时候Winwin同样睁大了眼睛。

Doyoung一如既往的别具一格，点了凯撒沙拉和牛油果奶昔，和Winwin带的早饭没什么区别。

“怎么——你们到底是怎么做到这么瘦的？”

Winwin撕开他的金枪鱼三明治的时候仍然充满疑惑，而Taeyong、Johnny和Yuta正在把他们的食物往嘴里猛塞。

“哼哼……可能是因为我们运动量比较大？”

Taeyong在吞下淋着枫糖浆的华夫饼的间隙举着叉子挥舞，向Winwin煞有介事地表明理由，但很显然不靠谱。

“对了，手机交出来。”

Doyoung就好像这一切谈话都与他无关一样，咬着吸管向Winwin伸出手，叫他拿手机。

“什么？为什么？”

“留个联系方式，白痴，好让我们随时能找到你，有可能发生各种不测的你。”Doyoung嘶声道，但显然是在逗他开心，因为他的表情像默剧一样夸张丰富。

Winwin把手机丢进Doyoung怀里，然后他把自己的电话输了进去，紧接着传给Johnny，又给了Taeyong，然后给了已经拥有自己电话的Yuta，他帮忙编辑了一条短信好发给所有人，这样他们都能看到Winwin的电话号码。

他们在吃早餐的时候讨论着一些学校的事情，下一场足球赛，即将开始的州级长曲棍球高中生联赛，还有月底的返校日联谊会。

Winwin在他们提起返校日的时候呛住了，牛奶涌进了他的鼻腔，导致他没了命一样大声咳嗽起来。

“什么？什么？不不不，不，嘿，你还好吗？Winwin？”

Yuta反应相当快地丢下了他的叉子抓起旁边的餐巾纸，然后把自己的宝贝恋人揽在怀里拍他的背。而对面三个人全都停下了吃东西的动作，像三只土拨鼠一样挺直了背直勾勾地盯着他，好像如果下一秒他没缓过来，他们就要掀了这家餐厅。

“咳，咳，操，对不起，我没事......”Winwin努力吸着鼻子缓解鼻腔里火辣辣的感觉，抽走Yuta递过来的餐巾纸捂住嘴，正在试图把眼泪憋回去。

“怎么回事？”Doyoung替四个人发出疑问，手在桌上拨弄着挤番茄酱的瓶子，现在他被狼人们整齐统一的目光包在了中心。

“不，只是，之前，你们那一天......”Winwin忍不住咬着指甲，飞快地看了一眼Yuta，看起来欲言又止：“你们在的，我是说——”

“啦啦队队长，那个，她，Allison，叫我做她的返校日舞伴。”

这回轮到Doyoung被奶昔呛到了。

Taeyong几乎在下一刻就肆无忌惮地大笑起来，声音过于大以至于Johnny被震到了耳朵。Winwin再次小心翼翼地看了Yuta一眼，他的五官被扭曲到了一起，看起来不太好。

而Winwin迅速地试图分析前因后果，提高了嗓音解释道：

“但那已经是一周之前的事了，我的意思是，我身上发生了这种事情，而且其他人都在准备返校日，这些那些的，她......她应该换舞伴了，这...应该，我猜，嗯......”

“其实你跟她跳也没什么。”Johnny刮着盒子上的番茄酱说：“只要她不亲你，一切好说。”

Yuta从喉咙里发出低低地发出警告的咕噜声，听起来完全受到了威胁，而Winwin忍不住笑起来。

“好了，我知道你会感到被冒犯，我会和她说的，别这样，Yuta。”

是的，Winwin知道了这些家伙的秘密。

那天晚上臭烘烘的Yuta亲了他，然后他们躺在床上，Yuta抱着他，用红色的眼睛告诉他一切故事，然后像求婚一样问道：

“我可以有幸让你成为我的伴侣吗？”

Winwin记得自己先大笑了起来，然后笑不出声了，因为Yuta专注又认真地看着他。

他要是同意了，可是要在脖子上被咬一大口的。

这可和吸血鬼不一样，吸血鬼只是两个洞，狼人可是一整个牙印，还会痛个半死，而且要贴着纱布，也不知道要多久才会好，鉴于每个人的体质不一样。

还没准能不能好呢。

Winwin最终同意了和他谈恋爱，但还没同意被他咬一口。

“我们得等一个周末，Yuta，”他说，指了指自己：“不然全校都会以为我被人抹脖子了。”

“如果她对你动手动脚，我们会闻出来的。”

Doyoung信誓旦旦地承诺道。

“Yep，鉴于她的香水味浓的可以熏死一只狼人，没什么我们闻不出来的。”

“而且如果她刻意碰到你的什么地方，我们会听到的。”

Winwin看了一眼已经结束了他的大快朵颐的Taeyong，迷茫地眨着眼睛，但在看到他露出的可爱微笑之后迅速建立了一定心理防备。

“我们能听见你的心跳，宝贝，通常情况下你会飙上180。”

“什——”

“欢迎继续了解我们。”Johnny的叉子在他手里圆滑地来了一个720度回旋，然后掉在了桌面上：“该去上课了，走吧。”

他们一个接一个地离开餐厅，重新往学校出发。Winwin在越来越靠近目的地的时候有些紧张，贴在Yuta的背上努力呼吸着，希望自己的心跳声不要太响。

而他们仅仅是进入停车场，Winwin就迅速被视线包围了。

学生实际上大多数只是出于好奇，但Winwin作为一个还没有大多数人的社交雷达上的新住户，实在是不太擅长面对那么多统一而且形形色色的目光。

在脸和外形这一方面Winwin并不感到自卑，甚至清楚自己其实看起来不错，但过于密集的关注还是不在他的承受范围内。

“事实上，如果你不想，我们有办法帮你解决。”

说话的是Yuta，他停下了机车然后晃着车钥匙和那上面的电玩城挂坠，随意但是无比具有压迫性地站在Winwin身边。

他说话有理有据，因为只是这样站着也让很多人有些瑟缩地扭开了头。

“他们不会对你怎么样的。”Taeyong他们三个从停轿车的地方一路招摇过市，大摇大摆地走到了Winwin面前，然后露出了他的一口好牙：

“至少我能确定不会有人敢。”

Doyoung在他后面没忍住咧开嘴笑，他们四个看起来毫无悬念的压迫性十足。

而午饭期间传入Winwin耳朵里的“Winwin在家门口把那四个人教训了一顿，现在他们成了他的小跟班”完全不在他的预期范围内。

他意料之内的气急败坏让Yuta和Taeyong在餐桌上笑得前仰后合，这让他完全想不到，并且很愤怒地质问为什么他们还笑得出来。

看起来像一只被夺走了花椰菜而暴怒的仓鼠，真的。

但其他几个人当然没敢讲出来，Taeyong用小刀挑开袋装蜂蜜牛奶的封口，愉快地用脚打着节奏：

“Well，这样至少排除了一些潜在隐患，比如有些想找你麻烦的人。”

“我们不可能24小时跟着你，你说是吧？”

Johnny点着头，有些心不在焉地附和Doyoung的话，Yuta用胳膊肘捣了捣他，才让他哼哼两声张开嘴：

“是的，我说，是的，完全没错。”

Winwin适时地停止了他的无厘头愤怒，看着低头在和几颗青豆作斗争的Johnny，用叉子指了指他，做了个“What？”的口型。

Yuta的手伸过来戳了一下他的眉毛好让他的脸看起来没那么夸张，然后用肩膀撞了撞Johnny的胳膊。

“你到底有没有和Ten说？”

“不——没有。”

“他需要一个合适的时机。”

“什么？”

“没错，更何况Ten还故意绕着他走，明摆着不想看见他。”

“嘿——有人听我说话吗？什么？”

“Ten就这个脾气，虽然这件事怪不了任何人。”

“什么？什么？你们能不能给我这个网络时代的落后者补充一下时事新闻？”Winwin终于因为四个人抛皮球一样来回忽略他的问题而大声吼了起来，虽然于他而言所谓的大声就和奶猫嗷呜嗷呜的大叫没什么区别。

终于被成功转移注意力的四个人面露喜爱地看着他，导致他感觉一阵滚烫从脊背上升到他的脖颈，最后脸也红扑扑的。

“看什么看？你们怎么不理我？”

“事情很简单，”Doyoung看着他害羞的样子吃吃笑起来，把头往后仰去看起来要从椅子上掉下去了：“Johnny也是一只Alpha，你知道的，他因为你当时强烈的吸引和Ten闹掰了，这么说来，他俩分手可是要怪你的。”

Doyoung看起来对于逗弄Winwin乐此不疲，于是遭到了Yuta恶狠狠地呲牙，而Winwin却真正地因为这个情况陷入了思考，脸部抽搐着露出滑稽可爱的表情，甚至对眼前的奶油布丁失去了兴趣。

“Wow，原来真的会这样——也许，我想……不，嗯……也许返校日舞会？”

Doyoung一边偷走他盘子里的点心一边附和，Winwin并没有阻止他，正在试着用相当严肃的腔调发表最后总结：

“如果你需要任何协助或者解释，Johnny，我相信我们都愿意替你说话。”

另外三个家伙好像对于Winwin使用了“我们”这个词而感到超标计量的兴奋，Johnny低下头去揉了揉他的鼻子，尽量让自己看起来冷静，最后有些颤抖地刮干净了盘子里的培根披萨，耳朵红红地向Winwin友好地笑了笑。

“谢谢，我是说，真的，谢谢——你不知道我多需要听到这些......谢谢你，Winwin，非常感谢。”

“那么...返校日？”

“我会的，我尽力。”Johnny诚恳地说，然后清扫掉了他盘里剩下的东西：“你也是。”

Winwin鼓起了嘴，然后看到Yuta的眼睛，仿佛都能瞧见里面的红光在危险地闪烁。

“好吧——好的，我当然会，绝对，我会和她说的，你别这样看着我——”

Winwin最后想说的话被Yuta的亲吻吃掉了，他举起手给了自己的男朋友一拳，但没成功，而桌子对面的那三个傻叉只是大声而且引人注目地欢呼乱叫起来，听起来像是一群在酒吧喝酒看赛马的糟老头子。

他可真是摊上了一群麻烦。

 

【Ten】

返校日对于学生来说是节日。

Ten喜欢返校日，这是他大放异彩的时候。

但今年例外。

Johnny和他的那群狐朋狗友像鬼魂似的盯着他不放，这严重影响了他的心情。

Ten在上次的狭路相逢之后很给面子的避开了Johnny一段时间，因为他周围简直围的就是一群神经病。

他不得不承认，Johnny好得超乎常人。他能准确预测自己的情绪，也知道自己什么时候会饿，喜欢什么不喜欢什么，甚至不会在分辨自己的香水上有任何错误。但鬼知道这家伙的心不在焉是为了什么。

各种意义上他都挺好的，但他并不完全透明的坦诚让Ten感到恼火。

Ten一向喜欢掌控大局的感觉，虽然强求Johnny什么都告诉他有些过分，但那是他的个性使然，即使恋爱也不能阻止他这么做。而且Johnny看起来完全不像只有几个秘密没说。

他就像神秘博士，他的背后绝对有什么惊天大事。

而且巨大无比。

Ten已经向很多人打听了Johnny的信息，什么，一切，什么都好，但他在别人嘴里完全正常，就是个打球非常好而且有个大屌的帅哥。

太正常了所以肯定有问题。

这么多天之后Ten更加认定只有Johnny和他周围关系非常好的那几位知道他们的公共秘密，现在他们的朋友圈里又多了一个和那个日本机车美男亲来亲去的中国男孩儿Winwin，Ten在吧台端着马丁尼思考着该怎么用他当侵入口。

大多数人，哪怕在学校里只有一点儿活跃度的人，在今天都穿着还能看的过去的衣服，纯粹是为了开心，而Ten迅速让自己成为周围朋友们的中心，他总是能做好讨人喜欢的那一个。

当所有人都沉迷在巨大的派对里时Ten决定今晚暂且不去计较那些有的没的，而且舞池中央看不见那几个疯疯癫癫的家伙，所以当他的男朋友Simon邀请他开始跳舞时他没有拒绝，而是微笑着加入了。

只有摄入一定量的酒精之后，他才会决定不去用某些问题烦恼自己。

但这样的愉快氛围没有持续多久，他们在西班牙乐曲里旋转，下一个瞬间Ten嘭地绕进了一个人怀里，甚至还踩了一脚对方看起来价值不菲的皮鞋。

“抱歉——我是说……”他顺着对方打着温莎结的胸口抬起头，然后立刻改了语调：“操你妈的。”

Johnny今天很完美，他平时有些乱的头发被发胶梳到了后面去，穿着深红色的丝绒西装，从胸前的丝巾到手腕上的袖扣都无比奢侈。

“建议我邀请你跳一支舞吗？”

Johnny并不是在看着他说话，而是他身后这会儿失去舞伴的男朋友，那副咬牙切齿带着威胁的模样看起来完全不好惹，而且，Ten顺着他的背后看过去，眼中全是期待的Yuta和一张满脸洋溢着兴奋笑容的Winwin正在看着自己这个方向。

他们看起来就像是Johnny的婚礼伴郎，呸。

Ten清楚自己的新男友是个什么东西，他只是个消遣，准确来说就是个炮友，他不可能在这个时候跟看起来跟一堵墙似的Johnny争这种主导权。

配角儿悄悄退到一边去，Johnny一如既往滚烫的手心隔着西装的腰封贴着他：

“现在可以了吗，我的殿下？”

Ten哼了一声表示嗤之以鼻，但没有抽开自己的手，随着下一首华尔兹的响起陪着他挪动了脚步。

“Well，我跳女步不代表我原谅你了。”他傲慢地仰着头，即使Johnny比自己高接近20公分，那也不能抵挡他横扫一切的气势：“现在，你打算说你那个破事了吗？你的伴郎团终于说服你了？”

Johnny的眼睛很狭长，让他看起来永远有种没睡醒的感觉，但那真的很性感。而现在这双豹猫一样的眼睛正在注视着自己。

“我自愿的，Ten，我觉得我必须告诉你，而这不仅关系到所谓的恋爱，这是我的家庭，我的成长方式，”他慢慢地说，牵着Ten的手转了一个圈避开其他跳舞的人，语气鲜少的凝重：“以及，如果你同意的话，这还会是别的东西。”

“什么东西？”

“你答应我之后会知道的。”Johnny笑着说，但他仍然看起来压力重重。

“在我说这些之前，Ten，我希望你不要取笑我，也不要立刻接一些讽刺的话，又或者什么别的，只是——认真听完，好吗？”

当一个人开始不嘻嘻哈哈的时候，总会有那么些难以对待，尤其当这个人是个青少年的时候。

Ten抿着嘴表示他同意了，尽量忍住马上就要脱口而出的难听的话，而Johnny拉着他，在音乐的高潮里离开了舞池。

与此同时，远处的那两个人也没再站在那里，消失到了别的地方。

离开学校的体育馆，室外都只是寂静的普通校园，看起来和平时没什么两样，而Johnny只是随处找了个空教室，把他们两个反锁在了里面。

Ten不害怕他有诈，因为Johnny很显然不是个会因为分手就变成个杀人狂的坏蛋。

“现在可以说了吗？”

教室里没有开灯，而Johnny有些局促地站着，似乎在尽量让自己缩小。

“我不知道该怎么组织一个适当的开头，Ten，所以我想直接给你看是个最好的办法。

“我知道你是个相信科学的人，你也不信奉宗教，不信神，但是我们的确存在……我是说——你可能会吓个半死，但我希望你不要，这是个…请求。”

Ten靠在门上看着他，抱着胳膊建立自己的防卫圈，他只是挑了挑眉，但Johnny好像在黑暗中也能看清自己的动作，也能意识到自己这个动作代表着让他继续说下去。

“我听得见你的心跳，Ten，我知道你很紧张……但请——哦操，上帝，算了，你看着吧。”

Ten没有来得及去思考为什么Johnny能听见他的心跳，然后心脏就以更快的速度鼓动了——

Johnny的眼睛在变红。

空旷而且安静的教室里充满着他像野兽一样的呼吸声，眼睛里透着血红的亮光，瞳孔看起来像一对红宝石，搞笑一点讲就是镭射眼没了激光绝对长这样儿。他在拔高，但没有多少公分，透着窗户外面的光来看连犬齿都在生长。

一切只用了10秒钟发生和结束，但Ten在空气凝固之后仍然没有动，站在原地呆愣着，没有摆出任何表情。

他的心脏仍然跳得飞快，惊愕和兴奋充斥着他，他也分不清到底哪一个更多，又或者哪一个更少。

这一切都说得通，完全符合逻辑——他吃很多红肉，运动细胞过分的优异，对自己的香水味相当敏感，还总是对着家里的鲜花打喷嚏——一切都合情合理。

狼人。

Ten咬着他的指甲重新去看站在那里的Johnny，他看起来像个做错事的孩子一样无辜又可怜，搓弄着自己的双手小心翼翼地观望。

只是狼人而已。

Ten转身去触摸墙上的开关，直到前排的讲台灯全部打开，而Johnny看着他，试图从他脸上读出些什么表情。

他仍然没有说话，好像刚刚用超现实主义的事实来震惊Ten的人不是他一样。

“噢，Johnny，噢，操，我——”

Ten没法儿说出什么，他用手捏着自己的鼻梁，看着Johnny踌躇了几句，然后完全放弃了开口说话的想法。

他只是走过去，更准确的来说是小跑过去，抓住Johnny有些褶皱的领子和他那个碍眼的领带，用尽了全部力气让他们的嘴唇磕在了一起。

“操他妈的，宝贝儿，”Ten咬着Johnny的嘴唇好让他有点儿反应：“你怎么可以这么让人惊喜？”

Johnny显然没有想过他会有这种反应，所以Ten踮脚踮得很累，然后松开了他僵硬的胳膊，仰头在几公分之内和他对视：

“你在干什么？你没看到我在吻你吗？”

Johnny的表情在一瞬之间五彩缤纷得像个调色盘，他恭顺得弯下腰和Ten回到亲吻的步骤里，并且迅速又熟练地将他抱了起来，时隔许久又亲密无间地紧贴着对方的身体。

Ten怀念这些，即使只过去了那么几天，但他仍然怀念这些。

所以他的想法是对的，Johnny的确独一无二。

他们在长达1分钟的舌吻里几乎窒息，但谁都不想放开谁，以至于最后Ten败下阵来的时候大口吞着氧气，而Johnny微笑着看着他，很显然习惯于此。

“操，你笑什么，”Ten用脚后跟狠狠地踢他，在他仍然眯着眼睛乐呵的时候又放下了态度去蹭他的鼻尖，回忆那种过分舒适的耳鬓厮磨的感觉：“你还没告诉我，Johnny，别的东西是什么东西？”

“你吻我了。”Johnny着迷地看着他，语气里充斥着不可替代的依赖印记：“这代表很多，亲爱的。”

“你的亲吻是对我的肯定，Ten，宝贝儿，你要知道一个狼人愿意向普通人类展现自己很不容易。”

“所以，”他轻轻啄吻着Ten的脸颊和下巴，仍然紧紧地抱着他，让两个人的心脏贴的很近：

“这是个求婚，而你答应了。”

Ten瞪大了眼睛，Johnny的声音在他的喉结边上嗡嗡响着。

“一个狼人的伴侣，会伴随他一生，直到他死去。”

“你答应我了。”

“成为我的伴侣。”

 

【Taeil】

通常那群小麻烦在学校闹腾的时候，Taeil只是正常做着他在宠物诊所里的工作，照看生病的动物，或者研究德鲁伊该看的书籍。

返校日对于每个家长来说都是可以轻松的时候，但Taeil作为狼群某种意义上的“大家长”，没有得到轻松的机会。

他正在给一只传染了流感的狗投放流食，Johnny的电话就打了进来，而他又恰好把音量开得足够大，以至于笼子里的宠物们吓得吠叫起来。

Taeil戳了戳自己的额头赶紧离开笼舍，走到诊所外足够远的地方之后，才接通Johnny的来电。

“怎么了？你们现在不应该在享受Party和跳舞吗？”

Johnny在那头听起来有些焦急，而且语无伦次。

“对不起，抱歉，哦不，哦不不不不，我真的不是故意的，他答应了，我是说……我问了——他答应了！但是，噢我的老天，妈的，我忘了今天是新月！操！Taeil，你得帮帮我…现在立刻，我需要……呃，他需要很多东西，我是说……不……”

Taeil见惯了这群家伙一惊一乍的发疯，但Johnny这样是第一次，这让他也忍不住跟着恐慌。

“冷静点，冷静点，Johnny，呼吸——呼吸——别那么急，现在……告诉我，你要我做些什么？”

Johnny按照他的指令平复了一下心情，然后仍然用那过分大的音量哀嚎起来：

“是Ten，Taeil，他……我向他寻求了许可，告诉了他我们的身份，你知道的……他同意了，他想让我咬他，所以……我们，这里，呃……在教室——”

“你咬了他？”

“呃，是的，是……没错，但我忘了今天是新月……我不确定——”

“咬在哪儿？”

“脖子……但不是动脉……”

Taeil意识得到现在问题的严重性，但他不能比Johnny更慌乱，这对所有人都没好处。

“他在流血吗？”

“是的……”

“现在医务室能打开吗？”

“我，我取了绷带，稍微给他贴了一下，我没有咬很用力，但他昏过去了，我不确定……”

“你们做了吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”Taeil咬着嘴巴试图调整一下用词，但他没有找到合适的：“你在咬他的时候，你们在做爱吗？”

Johnny在电话的另一端簌簌动着，不知道在做些什么，但他飞快地回答“是的”，然后失去了声响。

Taril只好对他说一声抱歉。

“我必须得问这个——他的存活率很高，你确定你们讨论过他成为狼群的可能性了吗？如果确定他不会死，Johnny，现在，带着他去医院，我有认识的朋友。我们在那儿汇合。”

Johnny简单地答应着好，然后迅速挂断了电话，发出嘟嘟的两声。

Taeil从抽屉里抓出一些便携的瓶罐和他的平板，然后抓出他的车钥匙，一边跑进车库一边翻着他的电话簿，在里面寻找着可以联系的人。

“Hey——Melissa，是我，是的，你现在在上夜班吗？我这儿有个孩子——是的，他被我这儿的一只狼狗咬了，有点儿突兀，现在我要把他送到你那儿去，你方便吗？——好的，好的，谢谢，情况有些突然，我会直接来找你的……”

当他赶到比肯山城镇医院的后门时Johnny已经在那儿了，他站在原地焦急地转来转去，怀里抱着那个男孩儿，应该就是Ten。

“在这儿，过来——”Taeil喊道，同时推开门让Johnny进去，擦身而过的一瞬间看见了Ten衣服上的血迹和Johnny被血脏污的手指，抿了抿嘴没有说什么，迅速合上了门。

他们在二楼空余的病房里和Melissa碰头，她是个夜班护士，他们家的两只狗狗都在Taeil的诊所治疗过，而且因为她的收入开支有些拮据，所以Taeil没有收她的费用。

“抱歉占用你的时间，Melissa，我们——”Taeil在编造谎言之前飞速看了Johnny一眼确保他不会露馅，然后才扭头看向眼前的护士：“这个孩子和他的男朋友来我这里实习，我本来想让他们学着给狗狗打针……出了些状况，伤势有点重，而且那只狗体型不小——”他意味深长地盯了一眼Johnny，而对方只是在想笑和担忧之间挣扎。

“能不能麻烦你包扎一下？我后续会缴费的……”

Melissa把Ten放在病床上简单查看了他的伤势，有些怀疑地看了Taeil一眼，但没说什么，和蔼地指导了Johnny一些应急措施，然后离开了房间去取医药品。

他们在短暂的等待中交换了一下信息，Taeil告诉Johnny他和Melissa认识的原因，以及她是个单亲妈妈，家里的儿子和Johnny一样在上高中。

“你可能认识，”Taeil说：“和你们差不多大。”

Johnny这个时候并没有心情关心这个，但仍然听着，因为他的耳朵可没什么屏蔽功能。

Melissa拿着消毒的药剂和绷带回来，清理了Ten已经停止流血的伤口，然后换了绷带，嘱咐了该如何涂抹药物和取下纱布绷带并重换之后，告诉他们一切安好，Ten很快应该就会醒来。

“如果他感到很痛，就给他吃这盒药片，只要他不过敏，就不会出现别的症状。四到五天之后回来复查，看一下伤口情况，然后就静养就可以了，剧烈运动要避免。”

Taeil代替Johnny答应着，虽然他们两个都知道如果能恢复，Ten在新月过后就能彻底修复伤口，然后比任何人类都要活蹦乱跳，开始学习狼人的技能了。

委婉地拒绝了Taeil要缴费的要求，Melissa表示她可以用医药费来还没有付掉的宠物看病费用，然后告诉他们这个病房可以用一个晚上，有什么紧急情况的话可以在一楼大厅找到她。

“如果我不在，一楼休息室有个穿着灰色卫衣的男孩儿，是我儿子，你也可以找他。”Melissa抽出一个标签写下了电话号码和名字：“他知道的差不多和我一样多了，会帮的上忙的。”

“好的，谢谢您，Melissa女士……”Johnny尽量温和地向她笑了笑，然后她才离开。

关上门之后Johnny立刻像个泄气的皮球一样陷在了病床旁边的椅子里，Taeil抱着胳膊和他对视，但最终没有说什么责怪的话，因为他的西装沾着血，看起来根本没好到哪儿去。

“你把外套脱了吧，去洗洗手什么的，打理一下，我俩至少有一个人要在这儿守着。”Taeil放软了语气安慰道：“他也许应该会醒，而以什么样的形态醒过来，我们都不知道。”

“去吧，也记得给你的父母和那群小家伙打个电话。”

“嗯。”

Johnny离开房间后Taeil站在门口观望了一会儿，然后快速锁上门，从随身的背包里拿出了刚刚带的东西，走近Ten的床位，蹲下去仔细观察起来。

轻轻挑开一部分没有贴紧的纱布，Taeil用手电往里照了照，确认他的伤口正在超出常人速度地愈合，松了一口气，打开平板开始记录信息。

他的指甲正在变长，是狼爪一般的黑色，证明他在变异。

Taeil放下Ten的手臂然后拨开了他的眼皮，再次打开了手电筒。

昏迷状态的瞳孔骤然瑟缩了一下，形成了细缝一样的纺锤形。

“Well…看来是安全了。”

Taeil从玻璃瓶里取出适量的附子草粉末涂抹在Ten的鼻腔外侧，好麻痹他的痛觉让他不会因为伤口恢复的疼痛而难受，再取了几根头发留作样本，才收好东西，打开了门锁。

在他还没来得及转身的时候，有人礼貌地敲了三下，Taeil又转过头去看，一个腼腆的男孩在门的窗口上向他笑了一下，然后推开门进来了。

他的声音无比轻柔，听起来像是不想打扰到床上的病人：

“你好，Taeil先生，我是Kun，妈妈让我来看看你们的情况。”

他在刚清理完自己的Johnny出现在背后的时候也没有感到惊讶，反而侧过身子让他进来：

“一切都还好吗？妈妈说你们也许会需要我。”

Taeil露出了一个微笑，甚至被带动着一起放轻了语气：

“不，暂时没什么事，谢谢你……请…呃，我是说，请坐吧。我们还在守着他醒过来。”

“好的。”Kun只是温柔地说，放下了手里的书，找了一个安静的角落融入进去，就好像他没来过一样。

Johnny只是用力擦着才洗过的脸好奇地看着Taeil，而Taeil对他耸了耸肩。

“嗯哼，就是这样。”

 

【Doyoung】

Taeyong的兴致高昂一向是临时的，他的狂欢来的很快，热度同时也消退得很快。

Doyoung在派对开始的十几分钟之后就没有在场地之内找到Taeyong那头张扬的头发，而Winwin看起来和Yuta难舍难分，Johnny和Ten正在某个教室里解决他们的问题，所以他也只能去找自己的Alpha，确保这家伙没做出什么傻事。

返校日对Taeyong来说，不是什么节日的东西。

和去年一样，Doyoung在学校的奖杯陈列柜边上找到了安静的Taeyong，沉默地站着，看起来像一尊雕塑。

他为了应景穿着还不错的纯黑西装，也算花费了一点儿心思，看起来相当帅气，但没什么实际用处。

“你老来看这些。”Doyoung开口道，而Taeyong插着口袋一动不动，在他接近时甚至没有眨眼。

“……她以前喜欢这些。”

“是的，我也记得。”

“我还只有初二的时候，她就带着我来看她的丰功伟绩了，这简直离谱……排球的奖杯，有一半都是她拿下的——还有那个最佳返校日女王……”

Doyoung闻得出来Taeyong在光速滑向悲伤的情绪，但他做不了什么，因为他的确不能。

“她曾经光芒万丈。Doyoung，她曾经拥有一切。”

“我知道，我都知道。”Doyoung努力温柔地答应着，用手轻轻拍拂Taeyong的脊背。

“失去她很痛苦，我们都有一样的感觉，Taeyong，但那已经是三年前了……”

“我总想希望她还活着。”

Doyoung并不是第一次从自己的Alpha口中听到他这样的想法，但他并不觉得一直沉溺于此是个好主意。

“我们总要前进的，Taeyong，Irene已经死了，只有我们两个从那场大火里活下来。”

“如果她没死，你不会成为一个Alpha，你清楚这一点……”

Taeyong总是很感性，今天也一样。

Doyoung没有因为他的落泪而惊讶，只是闭上了嘴站在一旁，陪他一起注视着玻璃柜里那张拥有姣好笑脸的照片，Irene捧着那个闪闪发亮的奖杯，眼睛里有光。

“她是个很好的姐姐。”

Taeyong哽咽着，但仍然保持着他的姿势，背影看起来倔强又脆弱。

“她总是很照顾我…她照顾每一个人——她本来会是个很好的Alpha……”

Taeyong说不下去了，Doyoung甚至没来得及安慰他，就被揪住了领子成为Taeyong擦眼泪的工具。

仍然在适应成为一只头狼的男孩儿抓着Doyoung的领子泣不成声，他也只有17岁，可是他失去了全部的家人，只剩一个自愿成为他的Beta的远房亲戚。

这比很多故事都凄惨得多，但没有人可以理解真正的痛苦是什么。

狼人家族所具有的纽带比普通人类家庭要紧密许多，甚至无比亲密，就像聚在一起酣睡的狼群一样别无二致。

死去的狼群成员是被剥离的一部分灵魂，是他们永远找不回的自我本身。

而他们又看着火焰将房屋吞噬，听着凄厉痛苦的哀嚎和嘶吼，还有猎人放肆恶毒的大笑。

Taeyong的一部分死了，而且永远的化为灰烬。

“我们现在有了新的家人，别哭了……嘿，你这家伙——我们还好好的，你要替其他所有人活下去，Taeyong——”

Taeyong并没有多强壮，他甚至看起来有些小，但仍然充满了力气。Doyoung被他抓的几乎窒息，只好更加卖力地安慰他。

“Irene会希望你好好活着的，别哭了，Taeyong……”

该死的返校日，他骂着，这简直他妈的就是个泪腺触发开关。

而今天又是新月，任何狼人都大概会感性脆弱而且不堪一击。

Taeyong终于努力憋住了眼泪，Doyoung才得以放开喉咙呼吸。

一辈子里总有那么几天是不好过的，Doyoung知道Taeyong第二天肯定会因为这个羞耻到闭门不出，但也没办法嘲笑他。

因为他的确需要发泄。

“你们现在相处的很好，Taeyong，无论是哪一个。”

“我们有了新成员，如果Ten答应，那我们一个月之内就会有两个。这很不错了。”

“是的…我知道——我在努力……”

“别给自己太多压力，Taeil让我们团结，有些事情正在这里发生，那个吸血怪兽只是第一个，有什么在不断吸引新的不速之客，我们正在努力成为一个紧密的团体，正在努力。”

Taeyong擦了擦脸好让他看起来不那么狼狈，向Doyoung点了点头，然后低头看了看手表，试图离开这个让人悲伤的地方。

“走吧，去喝点儿什么，能让我醉点儿的……”

Doyoung刚想附和，还没有挪动脚步，手机就在口袋里震动起来。

“Doyoung？你在哪儿？”

是Johnny。

“学校啊，我还能在哪儿？”

“你和Taeyong在一起吗？”

“Yep.”

“赶紧来医院，Ten感觉要醒了。”

“什么？”

“Ten要醒了！我咬了他！但他很烫，我觉得症状不像狼人！你们能快点儿吗？！”

Johnny有些崩溃地大叫了一声，才获得Doyoung和Taeyong的关注，而Doyoung却好奇了起来：

“不，你说什么叫不像狼人？”

Taeil在那头貌似抢到了电话，而且听起来比Johnny还要着急。

“如果你有听过，Doyoung，我觉得你应该知道，那种东西。”

“什么？？？”

“豹人，Doyoung，传说中的The Naguar Jaguar God，黑曜石之神——”

“What？！”

“Ten应该是个豹人。”

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
